Harry Potter and the Hollow Places
by The Last Soldier
Summary: Hadrian Potter has always been... strange. Hollow. Now, the young man is on a journey to discover himself and to survive the defining fires of the blacksmith he is being forged in. Can he preserve his identity and still become what he must to survive? Note- Consistent editing! My first serious Fan fiction! -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_No matter the sweetness of the brew,_

 _Nor the thickness of the stew_

 _There is always a poison,_

 _Slowly seeping through_

 _As lamb's blood in a mead._

A young and scarred boy writhed on the ground, gripping in his hand a horribly mangled and disfigured leg. Despite the pain he was experiencing, a grotesque and almost ghastly smile contorted the features of the child in something akin to insanity. Pain was… a distraction. Something to fill the enormous gap left in his life by the eternal twisting of the dull, rusted blade of loss. He had nothing left to live for, but nor did he possess the terrible will to cease that wondrous gift of life. Pain, therefore, was the game that allowed him to continue his monotonous and depraved existence.

The young child rolled over and felt a small flame tickling his face. Opening his eyes, he promptly shut them again, as if attempting to convince himself that when he reopened them what he saw would not remain. Feeling a spiked tail curl itself gently around his defenseless and balled form, he pried one eye open.

"Well, Fuck," was all he managed to rasp out before he lolled back into sleep, the distracting pain from his leg all but forgotten in the face of that wondrous horror which he had viewed.

Harry awoke in the burnt remnants of his residence, a softly whining yet enormous dog licking his bruised face gently. Rising, he gently patted the dog he now realised to be an Irish Wolfhound on the muzzle, searching for clues to aid him in understanding what had actually happened to cause this. As he searched the rubble, two letters gently fluttered down into his path. Snagging them from the air, he raised an eyebrow.

Directing his attention to the dog which wandered beside him, he muttered, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? The Royal Goblin Bank, Gringotts? What is this, some elaborate prank?"

His interest piqued, the young boy rested on a charred La-Z-Boy and tore the letters open, skimming them quickly. His mutterings of disbelief were quickly overshadowed by the distant wail of sirens, and his realization that there was… something… behind him. Specifically, something reptilian in nature and enormous in stature. Slowly turning, he saw a faintly familiar jaw filled with rows upon rows of enormous teeth, complemented by the long, spined neck and enormous leathery wings.

"Hi…?" He whimpered, cringing to himself at just how much his voice quivered despite efforts to remain calm. "Good dragon?"


	2. Fresh Beginnings

_The mind transcends the world,_

 _And the world bypasses all barriers_

 _Constructed by the mind._

 _And all problems shall fade before the might_

 _Of what can only be seen through the night._

How a motherfucking _dragon_ , of all things, existed was not currently Harry's concern. Instead, he was more concerned with how he would hide the damn creature from the rapidly approaching authorities. He heard a strange grunting from behind him, and somehow it was familiar, as if a second language he'd been speaking for years. He turned and intended to speak to the dragon, but his questioning statements came out as a gentle growl. Further attempts to speak resulted only in similar noises, so Harry inspected himself and saw something quite worrying. In the place of his usual body was that of an eight-foot Direwolf.

Only one thought really passed through his mind at that point:

 _Well, FUCK._

This simple ponderance unleashed an enormous wave of others from their kennels, flooding his mind in an almost painful way. This cascade of ideas and attempts at understanding ceased as Harry attempted to rise shakily from the ground he had slipped to during his musings, only for his hind paw to bend awkwardly under his weight. Growling in pain, Harry rose and limped to the edge of the woods before he fell again. There, he rested and glanced around for the dragon he remembered. With a strange sense of relief at seeing the enormous beast deeper into the forest to which it had escaped during his thoughts, Harry laid his head on the ground and slept.

 _In an attempt to escape_

 _The shackles of our pains_

 _We often lose_

 _Our footing on the path_

 _That keeps us sane._

Harry gradually rose, feeling incredibly refreshed. Glancing down at himself, he saw just… normal _Harry_. No wolf, just… Harry. Assuming that it had all just been a fevered dream, Harry leapt out of a bed… that wasn't his. Into a room that wasn't his. Looking in a mirror nearby, Harry saw a reflection that wasn't his own. Rushing to a window with a growing sense of trepidation, Harry looked out upon an unfamiliar and harsh mountain range.

 _The Isle of Skye; we currently reside on the Cuillin ridge. Good morning, milord._

Harry jumped, searching around quickly for the source of the voice. His eyes settled on the door to the room, and he slowly approached. Laying a hand on the doorknob, he gathered his courage and flung the door open to find…

An enormous house. And curled around a pillar was an even larger dragon.

 _Welcome to the ancestral home of the Dragon Masters, milord. Here, you will be educated until you attend Hogwarts, something which you will sadly be required to do._

Harry stumbled over words for several seconds, before finally deciding to ask a simple question.

"Are you going to kill me?" He blurted out only to glare as the dragon chortled.

 _No, milord, I am going to aid in your education. I am Odium. You, Master Harry, are a Dragon Lord; or Dragon Master, if you prefer. You are also a mage, a higher form of wizard, and a freeshifting animagus. Allow me to explain, milord._

Harry listened with rapt attention to the teachings of the dragon, until the inevitable growling of his stomach interrupted the lesson for a much-needed lunch. During that time, Harry conversed with Odium on the future of his lessons; the nine-year-old was simply stunned to discover his abilities, rather understandably.

 _Some have to grow up rather fast,_

 _Unable to focus on the future,_

 _Incapable of dwelling upon the past._

 _And though they hope for life to go smoother,_

 _They are strangers to a path without precipice._

AN: I hope that wasn't too fast or too much exposition. Like I said, this is my first serious fanfiction of any length and so I'm not really sure how to do it. Most of my writings of this length are academic in nature, mostly homework, so this is an unfamiliar yet inviting medium. Reviews and criticism are welcome; accusations of stolen ideas are not. Thank you very much. Also, sorry about the wait and the cliffhanger.

-The Last Soldier


	3. The End

Hey guys,

The Last Soldier here.

While I enjoy the writing process and the idea of putting a story out there, I find that I lack the commitment and zeal to put the ideas I have into a readable, quality story that I am happy with. As such, I will soon remove this story, with the possibility of my return after some time and much editing and rewriting. Sorry if you liked it, but the fact of the matter is that Harry Potter and the Hollow Places will be removed, likely to never return. If you have any further questions, review/PM me, and I will do my best to answer them at that point.

Thank you for your understanding,

-The Last Soldier


End file.
